<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eh? 30 Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard...? by doi (d_owo_i)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476534">Eh? 30 Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard...?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_owo_i/pseuds/doi'>doi (d_owo_i)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_owo_i/pseuds/doi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a Kurosawa POV fic ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eh? 30 Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurosawa Yuichi awoke to a text message from his sister. It was, ostensibly, a greeting:</p><p>
  <em>Yuichi!!! Are you awake yet ?? You should do something fun on your birthday. Go on a date or something jeez</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also call mom</em>
</p><p>Kurosawa put his phone down.</p><p>The clock on the wall read 6:23 AM, which gave him plenty of time to get ready for work and make breakfast. <em>Tamagoyaki,</em> he decided. It had become a favorite of his lately.</p><p>Kurosawa Yuichi was 30 years old today.</p><p>He knew he would be getting many congratulatory texts and greetings today, but to him, it wasn’t anything special. He never made a big deal out of his birthday, and this “milestone” year would be no different.</p><p>Despite his parents’ increasingly frequent reminders that a man “his age” ought to have a child or two by now, Kurosawa was pretty happy with the way his life was going. Unlike many, he actually enjoyed his job. He even got along with his co-workers, for the most part. He loved his spacious apartment and fully stocked kitchen. He had many books, and he was hardly ever bored.</p><p>He got to see the person he loved five days a week.</p><p>
  <em>Adachi.</em>
</p><p>Kurosawa smiled. He wondered if Adachi was already awake. If he’d eaten breakfast. He didn’t seem like the type to wake up early, at least judging by the number of times Adachi had walked into the office yawning, his hair sticking out in the most adorable way.</p><p>Several beeps from his phone notified him that more birthday greetings had arrived, so he shot off a few replies while he ate his breakfast.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you, mother! I hope you have a wonderful day too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you, Fujisaki-san! I’ll see you later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rokkaku, you don’t have to buy me a cake U^^</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll be sure to have fun today, sis.</em>
</p><p>A second later, he got a reply: <em>With who</em></p><p>Kurosawa put his phone down.</p><p>He <em>was</em> going to do something fun on his birthday, but it wasn’t going to be a date (after all, the one person that he wanted to date hardly knew he existed). He eyed the new Ragna Crimson books set out on his coffee table, fighting back the temptation to start on the first few pages. <em>Patience, Yuichi!</em> He knew how easily a few pages could turn into a whole volume, and then the next—no, he would save that for tonight. The cloud-shaped sticky note he’d stuck planner a few days ago reminded him to drop by the convenience store on the way home from work to pick up some snacks and a beer.</p><p>Today was going to be a good day.</p><p>—</p><p>—</p><p>—</p><p>Today was not going to be a good day.</p><p>Kurosawa arrived at his office about ten minutes later than he usually did. Instead of the meandering path he usually took to greet his boss and co-workers, he made a beeline for his desk. Kurosawa hoped that nobody made anything of his hastiness today, or the fact that he was avoiding eye contact like his life depended on it (despite that, Kurosawa could not help but notice that Adachi was already at his desk. And he <em>did</em> have a bedhead this morning).</p><p>
  <em>What is happening to me?</em>
</p><p>He didn’t think he was <em>too</em> stressed from work, at least not to the point of having a mental breakdown. Because that was really the only explanation for what was happening now.</p><p>“Kurosawa-san?” He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. One of his co-workers—<em>Mizuki-san?</em>, he thought—was standing behind him, holding a stack of folders. “This is the data you requested yesterday—I hope you find it useful.”</p><p>Kurosawa’s heart was pounding. Perhaps he had just experienced a temporary lapse of sanity this morning…</p><p>
  <em>Ahhhhhh Kurosawa-kun is so handsome, even though he looks a little flushed today. I wonder if he exercises—ooohhh I’d love to see—</em>
</p><p>“Thank you!!” Kurosawa said, perhaps a little too loudly (he could see a few people look up). He stood up, forcing her to take her hand off his shoulder, and gingerly took the folders, being careful not to touch her fingers. “Yes, these will certainly be useful,” he said.</p><p>But she did not walk away. Kurosawa braced himself.</p><p>“Ku—“</p><p>“Excuse me,” he said, pretending that he had not noticed her speak, “I have to step out now to make a call.”</p><p>“Ah…I see…well, please do let me know if you need anything else!”</p><p>“I will, then,” he replied, smiling at her. “Thank you for putting this together.” This seemed to placate Mizuki-san, at least judging by the bounce in her step as she walked away.</p><p>…and her voice in his head as she brushed past him: <em>I wonder if he’s single. Please let him be single!!!</em></p><p>Kurosawa tried not to let his smile drop, at least until she had her back turned. He didn’t like how he handled that, but his nerves were making it impossible for him to handle even casual small talk.</p><p>He needed to pull himself together.</p><p>Kurosawa walked out and headed for the cafeteria. It was too early for anyone to be there, which made it ideal for when he needed a quiet place to think.</p><p>He sat down at a small table in the corner and put his face in his hands.</p><p>Kurosawa Yuichi was 30 years old today.</p><p>And apparently, he had gone crazy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter: </p><p>He looped the scarf around Adachi, and Kurosawa hoped that he could be forgiven for taking his dear time arranging the fabric around Adachi's neck. </p><p>He was only human, after all. </p><p>Then he heard it: *Ahhh this is the worst.*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>